Welcome Home
by One-x-Three
Summary: "We have chosen you CV01 to be her mentor" Miku doesn't want a new Vocaloid but will her mind change when the door opens to reveal the new face? Negitoro
1. Luka?

**Summary: **"We have chosen you CV01 to be her mentor" Miku doesn't want a new Vocaloid but will her mind change when the door opens to reveal the new face? Negitoro and intended Meiko x Kaito

**Authors note: **Hey lookie I actually wrote something I am proud of. I am seriously thinking of continuing this but it does just as good as a oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Read my Bio please.

**Extra authors note: **Agh why must editing documents on this site be so damn hard while using a phone?

* * *

The familiar chime of the P.A system being turned on rung through Miku's ear phones

"All Vocaloids to the lounge room" Miku groaned when her Ipod was intercepted by the mansions audio system temporarily pausing her music and filling her earphones with Naoki Oshiro's voice.

"Why?" she groaned again. She was drawing. Failing at drawing but drawing nonetheless. Slowly she made her way out of her room and down one of the seemingly endless halls until she bumped into Rin. "Hey Rin, know anything?" Miku started off pulling out an earphone.

"Not really. I was hoping you would know" Rin shrugged grabbing the earphone out of Miku's hand and popping it into her ear. "Is this in English? How do you even understand it?"

"I don't." Miku shrugged again handing over her Ipod so Rin could choose a song.

"Do you have anything by Lily-nee?" Rin asked scrolling through Miku's artists.

"Uh, I should do. What is wrong with this song?"

"English, blah. I don't understand it."

"We have a lot of English fans who don't understand us" Miku countered taking back her Ipod and finding Lily's songs.

"That doesn't mean we should like their music" Rin said. Miku frowned.

"That isn't nice Rin. If they listen to our music why don't we pay them respect and listen to theirs?"

"You can." Rin pulled out her ear phone and raced the last ten or so metres into the lounge room dive bombing onto the couch. Meiko, Kaito and Len were already there. Miku just decided to walk at her usual pace nothing was that important that she had to run.

"Nice of you to finally join us CV01" Oshiro's voice filtered through the P.A system once Miku sat down. "We have a new Vocaloid" He started off. Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves. Miku just yawned and looked down at her Ipod. "We have chosen you CV01 to be her mentor" Miku's head snapped up from the Ipod screen. Meiko placed her hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Congratulations."

"Ugh, why me. Why not Kaito?" Miku gestured to the blue haired guy standing behind the couch next to Meiko.

"We believe that you and this person will get along just fine CV01. Now if you will cease to complain I would like to let her into the house."

"Fine. But this is stupid, I am not cut out to be a mentor and did I mention it is stupid?" Miku murmured pulling out her other earphone, pausing her music and chucking the Ipod onto the coffee table.

"You may enter now CV03" Oshiro said. Seconds later the same door Miku entered when she first joined Crypton cracked open. A pale white hand with teal nail polish gripped the edge of the door. Miku's breath caught in her throat. She knew that exact shade of nail polish that contrasted so well with those porcelain fingers. Miku stood up. Her body reacting on its own will.

"L-Lu-k-ka?" Miku whispered as quiet as a breath escaping her lips. Time seemed to slow down, seconds seemed like hours and Miku's ears were filled with the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Miku hadn't seen Luka in two years and she thought she would never see Luka after she left for Crypton.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"Luka! Luka! Luka! Luka! Luka!"

"What? What? What? What? What?" Luka replied looking up from her phone. Miku jumped onto the bed sending waves through the mattress.

"Here, this one is for you" Miku thrust a white envelope into Luka's hands.

"What is..." Lukas eyes widened as she read the return address. "These are from Crypt... Miku open it quick!" Luka shook as a shiver of excitement shot up her spine. Miku ripped open her envelope and unfolded the letter skimming over the contents. Luka did the same the warm fuzzy feeling in her body draining leaving her cold as her eyes spotted the words 'sorry' 'not accepted' and 'try again soon'

"I got in!" Miku squealed snatching Lukas letter out of her frozen hands. Tears started welling in Luka's eyes. Miku's constant bouncing stopped and the colour drained from her face "Luka?... Luka?" Miku asked grabbing the older girls hands, tears springing to her own eyes. "Luka I am not doing this without you." she sobbed. That was enough to thaw Luka out.

"Yes you are Miku" she said sternly shaking her head. "They said to try again, so I will. I promise." Despite her encouraging words Luka couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

-**END FLASHBACK**-

Miku closed her eyes, inhaled and took a few steps towards the door grabbing the handle and pushing it open the bright white fluorescents from inside the room flooded out into the in comparison dimly lit lounge room. It was either Luka or it wasn't. If it wasn't she had to give the newcomer a formal greeting anyways, opening the door for them was a good start. Miku exhaled, as she opened her eyes Miku couldn't believe them. Standing there in all of her perfect-ness was Luka Megurine.

"Luka!" Miku squealed tears forming in her eyes. She threw herself at the pink haired woman jumping up onto her clamping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. "Luka" Miku sobbed into the side of the older woman's head.

"It is really me Miku" Luka placed her hands under Miku supporting her. "I promised you I would try again" Luka whispered directly into Miku's ear. For all both of them cared they were alone in this moment.

"Luka" Miku sobbed again weakly.

"You are welcome CV01" Oshiro said before the chime played in reverse signalling the end of the transmission. Miku unwrapped her legs from Luka and the pinkette gently let her down.

"Ahem, care to introduce us Miku honey?" Meiko ever so graciously interrupted.

"Leave her be Mei-Chan" Kaito told her off.

"No. I shouldn't be so rude." Miku turned around and rubbed her eyes. "Everyone this is Luka Megurine, my best friend since I was born. Literally." Miku smiled

"Oh by the looks of that I thought she was your girlfriend~" Meiko playfully remarked

"I guess you already know who they all are except maybe for the brunette at the back, she might be a bit too old for you" Miku poked her tongue out at Meiko. "Luka, Meiko" Miku gestured to said brunette. "Meiko is our house mother and was my mentor up until five or so minutes ago."

"Sup Luka?" Meiko winked Luka just giggled in response.

"Next to her is Kaito, Kaito is Meiko's boyfriend so he is off limits" She smirked and Luka pinched her ribs.

"Nice to meet you Kaito." The pinkette bowed.

"Then there is Rin and Len" Miku pointed two fingers out at the pair and flicked her wrist up. The Kagamine's got up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Megurine-san" They chimed.

"and last of all is me" Miku turned back to Luka. Luka just smiled fondly and ruffled Miku's bangs. Miku shivered in response, her whole body trembling in excitement. "I need to show you around"

* * *

**So what do you think? Continue it or keep it as a oneshot? Reviews would be majorly helpful.. Because you know I don't want to write another chapter and no one is going to read it.**


	2. Old friends, Old faces

**Authors Notes: Well I'm back with an update to this since I got a pretty strong response to continue. This chapter is really nothing to do with the plot I have in mind but more to just give you an idea of the relationships Luka has with other Vocaloids. Im trying to put a flashback in every chapter. I just think they are necessary... Also tell me what you think about my review responses, if there is one thing that annoys me is when the author responds to a review but you have to go back and look for it because the response makes no sense, also if it has been a while since they have updated and you forget what you said and you have to go back and find your review so their response makes sense.**

**Reviews:**

**sgtranglin said: **It's really good and I like it also I think you should carry on doesn't feel much like a one shot at least to me.

**My response: **Thank you so much, as you asked here is the continuation.

**Lucy13FT said: **You definitely should write more! This is really great and I'd like to know more about their relationship and how Luka will do as the new Vocaloid :3 I'll be waiting for an update 0w0

**My response: **Thank you, I will try and work more of Luka and Miku's relationship history into the story.

**music96ninja said: **Yep you should definitely continue. I'm interested on how the story will play out.

**My response:** I remember the first time I read your review because of the last bit I burst out laughing and said "You and I both" at that point I had absolutely no plot and I found it very funny that even I had no idea where this is headed.

**rundownSabEr said:** Oh this is interesting can't wait for the next update.

**My response:** Here you go :D

**tennison. physic said:** CONTINUE IT! :D

**My response:** As you wish.

**Negitoro equals LIFE said:** Ooo, will you please continue this? That was really good AND cute, and I would love a continuation! :3

**My response:** Well honestly this wouldn't have even been up in the first place if you didn't encourage me to post something :D so here you go your continuation.

**Erika-The-unicorn said:** I want to see this continued. It looks nice so far, and I'd like to see how this will go along. If you continue this, I'll certainly read.

**My response:** Yay Thank you it means a lot.

**Anyways, here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

"And lastly I guess this is your room" Miku finally released her grasp on Luka's hand. "You can try opening it." Miku gestured to the laser scanner built into the wall next to the door. "Just put your hand under" Miku said excitedly.

"Calm down" Luka laughed patting Miku on the head. She placed her hand with the backside towards the scanner and the little machines display jumped to life.

"Verifying code CV03, please do not remove your hand" The machine said robotically.

"It is supposed to do this right?" Luka asked a bit worried

"Yep" Miku encouraged "It will accep.."

"Code CV03 verified, Welcome Megurine Luka" The door clicked open.

"That was cool" Luka whispered as she pulled her hand back and followed Miku who had already made her way in. "It's kind of plain" Luka looked around in dismay at the grey walls and equally grey carpet, the only furniture in the room a king sized black bed frame with an undressed white mattress and a dark brown wood table with built in drawers.

"That's the best bit" Miku grinned and jumped onto the bed springing off the other side and opening the top drawer of the desk. "You get to order whatever you want." She pulled the drawer out and emptied the contents onto the bed. Luka walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I can choose anything?" she picked up a paint colour magazine.

"Absolutely anything" Miku smiled placing the drawer back and joining Luka on the bed. "I started with walls then carpet, my room is still not complete" She smiled

"Your room is really nice the way it is though" Luka frowned "What more could you possibly need?"

"Nothing really I just want pictures painted on the walls" Miku picked up a sketchbook "This is in here so you can jot down how you want you room to look like" She put it down and picked up the carpet magazine. "Dinner is at seven on the dot so we have..." Miku patted her pockets and cursed inwardly for leaving her Ipod on the coffee table. "I don't know, Meiko usually cooks so she will call us"

"Oh that is plenty enough time" Luka said sarcastically. Miku narrowed her eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic with me Luka?" she asked slowly trying to keep a straight face.

"Me? Sarcastic? Miku!? You know me better than this!" Luka acted along placing a hand over her heart. "You are breaking my heart Miku" Her face looked horrified. Miku burst out laughing pure joy spread across her face.

"I'm glad you are still the same" She sighed happily.

"How do you think I am feeling? I'm so glad fame didn't get to you" Luka smiled and went back to looking at the paint magazine.

"Did you really think that fame would change me?" Miku asked seriously.

"I don't know Miku" Luka replied looking up into Miku's bright teal eyes. "You can never know who can be influenced by the media"

"Not this girl" Miku smiled proudly. "Speaking about this we can visit Lily-nee-san and Gakupo and Yukari on Monday.

"Why Monday? Why not now?" Luka asked. Miku remembered that she was still to teach her kohai the rules of how things work at Crypton.

"Well we could but the rules state that weekends are used to visit family and friends outside of the 'loidiverse"

"'Loidiverse? Oh, non-Vocaloids?"

"UTAUloids, Vipperloids, Voyakiloids are all included in the 'loidiverse." Miku added

"Which one is Neru?" Luka asked. Neru is Miku's cousin.

"Vipperloid, I think" Miku pulled a face and shrugged. "So we can visit family and friends on the weekend and the weekdays we have off I usually spend here or I go to see Lily-nee-san." Miku turned the last page of the magazine and placed it on the pile in the middle of the bed.

"You never visited me" Luka pouted.

"Osaka is a long way away" Miku said.

"I know sweetheart" Luka smiled and ruffled Miku's bangs "I was joking"

"Its been so long since you called me sweetheart" Miku said quietly. "I really missed you Luka"

"I missed you too" Luka dragged the back of her hand down Miku's face and scratched her under her chin.

"I sorry I didn't ever visit" Miku said sadly "It was really hard not having my Luka here to help me through life"

"Your Luka?" Another voice said from the doorway. Luka and Miku looked at the doorway to see Meiko standing there.  
"I'm not interrupting anything?" Meiko asked a smirk on her face

"Actually" Luka took her hand away from Miku's face "Meiko"

Meiko smirk grew wider. "Oh I'm ever so sorry Luka" she said in a mocking tone. "I need to talk to you" Miku stood up. "You don't need to leave" Meiko said as Miku passed her.

"I would rather not be here, it just doesn't feel right." Miku explained "I need to get some things from my room anyway" Miku said and stepped out of the doorway. The locking system welcomed her and her door clicked closed. Meiko didn't enter the room until Miku's door was closed, only then did she let herself into the room. Making sure to close the door behind herself.

"How have you been?" She started off.

"Alright, better now I'm finally here" Luka replied simply. "What about you?"

"Life is great actually" Meiko sighed deeply "I have a great job and a great boyfriend and now I get to see you and Lily on a regular basis" Meiko smiled "Speaking of, Miku doesn't know me"

"What? What do you mean?" Luka asked confusedly

"She doesn't know who I am, she doesn't know I went to school with her, she doesn't know I was... Still am your friend. She has no clue about anything." Meiko cocked an eyebrow.

"Best friend" Luka corrected looking at Meiko a little shock on her face then a smile formed and she cocked her own eyebrow to match Meiko'. "Nothing?" Luka asked.  
"Nothing" Meiko confirmed.

"Well you never really sat with us at lunch, or looked like that" Luka pointed out. "Your hair dragged along the floor and your... These..." Luka poked Meiko's chest. "They were smaller, much smaller." She grinned.

"Well I'm sorry I grew up" Meiko said playfully.

"I never said it was a bad change" Luka whined.

"Well you did some growing of your own" Meiko sat down. "I don't think we need to go into details but you have changed"

"Details can be saved for another time" Luka agreed. "What's Lily like? I'm dying to see her again" Luka asked.

"Lily is... Lily is Lily" Meiko answered. "There truly isn't another way to put it, she hasn't changed one bit except she can sing, which was quite a surprise to me."

"You and I both" Luka rolled her eyes "Trust Li-Chan to keep something like that a secret"

"Speaking of Lily keeping secrets, Rin and Len. They're her younger sister and brother. Blood relations" Meiko said "She moved to Osaka by herself when she was eleven, Rin and Len lived in Nara until they came here. As for Masuda, I have no idea where the name came from but her real name is Lily Kagamine, but do not ever, ever let her catch you calling her that."

"I swear that girl has more secrets than a twelve year olds diary." Luka shook her head.

Meiko laughed quietly. "It has been a while hasn't it? Since we talked like this."

"Try five years" Luka said "Five long years"

"Amazing" Meiko said softly.

"I thought my world was falling apart, honestly" Luka sighed "First my Meichii left me, then Li went without as much as a goodbye or a hint as to where she was going, then Miku left me and I felt like... Like I was empty. Gakupo left sometime before Lily and then Yu-Chan went as well. I felt like a failure because everyone around me was getting jobs as singers and I just... The first time Miku and I applied she got accepted and I got a letter telling me to try again. Then that's when everyone else started leaving, I almost gave up but I promised Miku I would try again."

"Aw, Luka" Meiko leaned across and hugged Luka. "You're here now and that is all that matters" She murmured into the pinkettes ear.

"Do you want to see how long this plays out?" Luka asked wrapping her arms around Meiko completely changing the subject. "The whole she doesn't know who you are thing?"

"I'm actually interested in seeing how long it lasts" Meiko replied squeezing Luka against her self.

"Woah, Meichii are you trying to turn me on? You have a boyfriend." Luka joked. Meiko immediately let her go and went red faced. "Aw you blushed" Luka swooned "I made you blush"

"Shut up!" Meiko snapped. "And no I wasn't intentionally trying to turn you on" Meiko crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't do that anymore"  
Luka cocked and eyebrow "So even if Lily turned up here right now nak..."

"Ah! Luka, just don't" Meiko covered her face with both hands.

-FLASHBACK-

"Meichii~" Luka leaned over her desk and stared the brunette down "Please Meichii?" Lily and Luka had been planning a sleepover all week but had forgotten one important factor, to ask Meiko. There was no doubt that Lily had a huge crush on Meiko and Luka was fairly sure Meiko liked her back.

"Luka!" Meiko snapped "I said I will think about it."

Undeterred by Meiko's attitude Luka pressed on "Meeeeiiiichiii, it wouldn't be the same without you~" Luka wasn't affected when Meiko got angry because she knew it was all false threats.  
Between the three of them there was somewhat of a love triangle. Lily had a huge crush on both Meiko and Luka and Meiko had a crush on Lily and Luka, Luka was off on her own and liked her best friend and neighbour Miku although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Between them Luka had lost her first kiss to Meiko. Lily had lost hers to Luka and if things went according to Luka's plan both Meiko and Lily would lose their virginity.

"Please, please, please, please" Luka was pleading now

"MEGURINE!" The teacher called out. Luka looked at the middle aged man briefly before looking back at Meiko. Next to Luka, Lily sat quietly trying to do her work, she had no idea of Luka's plan.

"Fine!" Meiko gave in

"Yay" Luka squealed in delight, half the class turned to look at her but quickly turned back once they saw her glower. Best to not get on the bad side of the peer elected school queen.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I think that is enough catching up for now" Meiko shook her head and stood still covering her face as she walked to the door opened it and disappeared. Luka chuckled to herself. Picking up the pencil in the spine of the sketchbook Luka started drawing how she wanted the room to look.  
Miku joined Luka soon enough and the two sat and talked until Meiko called them for dinner. Luka took the once empty seat next to Len at the dinner table and Meiko came out of the kitchen with the food.  
"tuna bake" she grinned.

"Tuna is Luka's favourite food!" Miku exclaimed.

"Really?" Meiko asked serving up Miku's portion. "What a coincidence and what a nice dinner to have on her first night here then"

"Ne, Meiko are you a mind reader?" Luka asked as Meiko worked her way down the table serving Rin then Len.

"Not quite, I guess I'm just lucky" Meiko winked at Luka who smirked in response. Once Meiko had served everyone else Kaito served her meal and they all sat down.  
"Eat!" Meiko declared and everyone dug in. After ten minutes of eating and casual conversations and about a hundred and one questions directed at Luka the Crypton Vocaloids finished their dinner.

"I'm putting on a movie in lounge room one" Kaito said grabbing plates and taking them to the kitchen. Miku stood up and headed to the lounge room Luka and the twins followed. Once they got comfortable, Luka on the left Miku next to her the twins on their stomachs on the ground and Kaito and Meiko on the right, Kaito started the movie. Luka wasn't really interested, it was a film she had seen more than once and could quote certain lines down to the pauses and stutters. Miku eventually became sleepy and leaned over Luka using her lap as a pillow.

"Luka?" Miku asked drowsily.

"Yes Miku?" Luka looked down at the heavy eyed tealette pushing her bangs off of her face.

"What are we goimbd wo do wmororrow ?" Miku tried to talk while yawning. Luka smiled and shook her head.

"You're going to have to repeat that sweet" She laughed softly.

"Eh" Miku blushed slightly "I asked about what our plans are for tomorrow"

"I don't know" Luka shrugged "I got told I would be given my concert outfit tomorrow"

"Oh yeah" Miku closed her eyes and yawned again.

"Saturdays are photography day" Rin said, rolling onto her back and sitting up.

"Photography day?" Luka asked. The movie had ended and every one was getting up and ready for bed.

"Yeah. Meiko got me a camera for my fourteenth birthday and ever since then Saturdays have been photography day, everyone comes over to have photos taken and since you are the... How do you put it? The new shiny object?" Rin smiled cutely "You will be the centre of my attention."

"What Rin is trying to say" Len rolled over and sat up as well "Is that she will harass you all day tomorrow and by the time the day ends you will cringe at the sound of a camera shutter" Len stood and stretched.

"No!" Rin punched Len in the back of the knee making him buckle and fall awkwardly. "Don't listen to him Luka-Sama" Rin stood and scowled at Len who got up and dusted himself off.

"Goodnight Megurine-san, Miku" He bowed and hurried off. Rin followed after saying goodnight.

"She is so much like her sister" Luka mused quietly while playing with Miku's hair. Her own eyes became heavy as she watched the younger girls chest slowly rise and fall. Eventually Luka had fallen asleep, Miku still on her lap.

* * *

**Authors notes: The flashback though, Luka is secretly evil and that is the way I like her (/^-^)/**


	3. It hurts, it really does

**Authors notes: _Before anything I must warn you. There is swearing in this chapter. _**IM BACK! did you miss me? No? Okay :C I'm sorry if this is late. Im not too sure myself if it is, time and I like to not keep track of eachother. In other news... I got two dogs on thursday ^-^ and I love them so much already. I have always wanted a dog, all my life but because of my ass of a dad I never could have one. Now that it is just Mum, my younger sister and younger brother we can get a dog... and we did XD two to be exact. Jessie and Jedd. They are Kelpie x. We adopted them from YAPS so that means there isnt much information on them but just from watching them we have gotten that Jessie has greyhound in her and Jedd also has greyhound and blue heeler. He is a lot more of a working dog than she is. His stamina is like nyooom *shoots hand towards the sky* anyways enough about my dogs XD. Oh my, please forgive me for the way I wrote Sai (You will meet him a little way in) I wanted to write on of those stereotypical gay dudes who is into fashion. I actually found it hard because I have never really been exposed to gay men growing up, it was mainly lesbians. So yeah I apologise for that. I also apologise for the amount of dialogue in this, that is my biggest writing flaw. DIALOGUE. AHHH. So yeah. ALSOOOOOOOOOOOO this is a really long chapter... Almost five thousand words. just thought I should warn you.

**Review Responses**

**Shinobukun said: **hoho this is great! i want to see more of it soon! first off, my Luka and Miku are way too cute. As I always say, fluffy negitoro is the best negitoro (?) xD And lol i love Luka-Lily-Meiko friendship, they are like the three muskateers (more hilarious and kinky tho XD)

**My response: **Hell yeah XD Fluffy NegiToro FTW! and Im glad you like the Lily-Luka-Meiko triangle. XD Three kinky muskateers.

**music96ninja said: **Man that love triangle is so... SMART and FUNNY! XD I like the little backstory. Poor Luka for being left behind but she's here now and with Miku :D Update soon.

**My response: **Yay I'm glad you liked it :D and yes poor Luka :c but she is happy now :D

**Negitoro equals LIFE said: **OMG. XD #1. Dayum, that's certainly a love triangle going on there. #2. Thank you for indirectly reminding me that I forgot Lily x Meiko on my list. X3 *Scurries to add pairing onto my list.* #3. All I could think of when Miku was muffled by luka's lap was "Widwards woing to work." from SpongeBob. :D Thankssss for the update! I'll be looking forward to more.

**My response: **1. It certainly is. I just hope it wasnt too confusing. 2. No problem XD Lily x Meiko is the sex... I mean what.. (/.\) 3. XD When I first read this one I couldn't stop seeing it as that.

**RundownSabEr said: **Oh so Meiko was their bestfriend but Miku cant remember wow...

**My response: **Sort of. Meiko was Lily and Luka's best friend, because Miku was four grades younger than Luka and Lily she never met Meiko. Meiko shared a lot of her classes with Luka and Lily but didnt sit with them at lunch, Miku never actually met Meiko while they were at school.

**GooBall said: **I, GooBall, Command you to keep writing and command myself to keep reading it.

(If someone didnt get the sentence its from Code Geass)

-GooBall

**My Response: **I command myself to keep writing too Hahah, as long as you guys are reading and reviewing I have a reason to write.

* * *

"Uh Luka?" a familiar voice broke Luka out of dreamland "LU-KUU-HAA" The voice poked at her cheek. "LUKA KANA MEGURINE, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" The voice used her full name. Luka groaned and opened her eyes to be met with a pair of amused brown ones. "Oh, would you look at that, sleeping beauty has awakened." Meiko stood up. "You have a big day today and breakfast is ready"

"What do you mean? Big day ahead of me?" Luka rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out.

"Outfit fitting at eight, photography from nine 'til eleven, then lunch, Miku has to show you how to record songs so that will probably end at four then Miku and I usually do the weeks shopping which I'm guessing you will want to tag along for? We get home at six and dinner is at seven." Meiko listed them off on her fingers. "It is almost a quarter past seven now" Meiko turned and exited "See you at the breakfast table" she called.  
Luka looked down at Miku her cute little face content as she slept.

"Miku? Miku, you need to wake up." Luka shook her slightly. Miku frowned in her sleep.

"One more minute Luka" She mumbled before her eyes flew open and she sat up, her forehead narrowly missing Luka's. "Luka!?" She said a grin on her face. "Oh thank god it wasn't a dream."

"Good morning." Luka grinned stupidly. Miku shook her head and stood up the grin not wavering one bit. Luka followed suit not wanting to get lost trying to find the kitchen. As they got closer a mixture of smells filled their noses, Miku skipped ahead excitedly, pulling out Luka's chair before plonking down in her own.

"Neeegiii~" She called.

"Ah, our princess has awoken from her slumber" Meiko appeared out of the kitchen with platters stacked with different foods. "Have a good sleep?" Meiko asked.

"Yes, I did actually" Miku answered cheerfully.

Miku always was a morning person. "Good morning Luka" Meiko smiled and placed the platters down, Kaito appeared behind her and placed down clean plates. Rin and Len both shuffled like zombies out of a hallway.

"Morning" They chorused before drowsily dropping into their seats and grabbing plates.

"I cooked tuna for you Luka, since Miku said last night it was your favourite food." Meiko sat down.

"Thank you Meiko" Luka grabbed plates for her and Miku.

"Big day ahead for you today" Kaito noted smiling at Luka

"Nothing I don't think I can handle" Luka smiled back "It will be nice to have a busy Saturday instead of lazing about at home." Luka took her tuna and put it on the plate before digging in.

"That's true" Kaito nodded and picked up a stack of pancakes.

"Hey, those are for both of us" Meiko slapped his arm. Miku and Rin giggled at the antics. Soon enough everyone was finishing up. A chime interrupted them.

"CV03 could you please make your way to your bedroom. That is all." the chime played in reverse. Luka looked to Miku in confusion.

"You'll get the hang of the place in no time" Rin encouraged as Miku and Luka stood up.

"I doubt it" Miku said playfully.

"That isn't fair" Luka pouted as Miku linked arms with her and dragged her out onto the hallway Rin and Len came from.

* * *

"...Len's then yours" Miku finished saying. "This is probably about costume fitting so Sai has probably made himself comfortable on your bed."

"Sai?" Luka asked.

"Sai is fabulous, I think you will like him" Miku giggled. "Open up and find out for yourself." Luka looked at Miku then the door before hesitantly opening it. Sure enough there was a bleached blonde man sitting on the edge of Luka's bed.

"Ah! You must be Miss Megurine Luka!" He jumped up and clapped his hands together. Miku still attached to Luka closed the door behind them. "Miku!" Sai exclaimed "How are you my beautiful princess" The man was obviously gay but it still bothered Luka to no end the way he complimented Miku.

"I'm good Sai-Chan" Miku sung "How are you?"

"I'm great, I will be better when we get Miss Megurine here in her concert wear." Sai said loudly his eyes falling over Luka. "I had three choices but seeing you now I know exactly which one would look absolutely stunning on you."

"Don't mind me then" Miku let go of Luka's arm and skipped over to her bed laying down on her stomach with her head propped up by her hands. Sai moved over to a garment rack and checked the tags on one of the many garment bags before moving to the next one. This one he unzipped to reveal a long black skirt with gold trimming on the bottom and a gold waistband.

"If you could strip down please?" Sai requested taking the skirt off of its hanger and handing it to Luka.

"I.. Uh... C-Could you please t-t-t-turn?" Luka stuttered. Miku smirked. Even if he was gay there wasn't a chance she would strip in front of a total stranger.

"Oh, honey I don't find fascination like that in your body." Sai turned anyways "But if it makes you comfortable"

"Told you" Miku giggled. Luka stripped her black leggings and quickly put the skirt on while Miku watched. Luka didn't mind Miku watching, Miku had seen a fully naked Luka and vice versa as they were growing up.

"Done Sai-Chan" Miku called and the man turned around.

"Stunning" she said simply. "Do a pirouette?" Sai requested making a swirling motion with his hand.

"Gladly" Luka got up onto her tip toes and did the move Sai had requested, the skirt flared out around her just enough to still keep her underwear covered.

"Absolutely stunning" he mumbled "Thoughts?" He turned to Miku.

"Luka looks perfect in anything" Miku said matter-of-factually, she didn't take her eyes off of Luka much to the pinkettes embarrassment.

"Miku?" Sai said her name curiously, she finally slowly dragged her eyes off of Luka. "Are you in a relationship with Miss Megurine?" he asked straightforwardly. Miku grinned and shook her head.

"No Sai-Chan" She giggled. "I'm not like that." For Luka this pained her and not a little. It hurt every fiber in her body. Luka has had a crush on Miku for as long as she could remember but never once had she stopped to think that Miku didn't like her or even girls like that.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Nee, Luka-Sama" Four year old Miku called out "Luka-Sama wait!"

"Hurry up Miku" An eight year old Luka called back, they were almost at their destination a small pond in the forest behind their houses.

"I'm not as fast as you Luka-Sama" Miku called desperately willing her little legs to move faster. Luka reached the pond and plopped down in the soft green grass waiting patiently for Miku to catch up. "Luka-Sama" Miku started to cry once she entered the clearing. "Don't run off on me again" Miku sat down on Luka's lap and crossed her arms tears streaking her rosy cheeks.

"Miku" Luka pulled her tightly into a hug. "I would never leave you behind" Luka closed her eyes and leaned her head on Miku's shoulder as they hugged. Luka liked hugging Miku, she didn't know why she liked it so much but she was just so happy to be close to the teal haired toddler.

"Really?" Miku undid Luka's arms, repositioned herself so she was sitting facing Luka and pulled the pink haired girl into a hug. "What about when we get really old and you get married?" Miku asked sadly "You will have to leave me then"

"No" Luka shook her head. "I will just marry you so I never have to leave you" Luka declared.

"Really?!" Miku pulled back to check the sincerity on Luka's face.

"Really" Luka confirmed.

"Yay! Luka-Sama and I are getting married" Miku cheered and hopped up. "Did you hear that Tako-Chan?" Miku kneeled next to the pond and peered into the water. The octopus with pink tentacles poked her head up out of the surface. Luka found Tako-Luka when she was five and ever since the octopus has been living in the pond. "Luka-Sama and I are getting married!" Miku cheered again.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Now for the top, oh this is going to look wonderful" Sai turned back to the rack. "What size is your chest?" he checked a tag before turning back to Luka.

"Uh, E... Last t-time I ch-checked" Luka blushed profusely and buried her face in her hands. Miku pulled a face that would go along with the words wow and holy shit.

"You are so adorable. Miku it really is too bad you aren't gay, Luka here is a great catch" Sai pulled out a measuring tape and measured Luka's chest then waist. Miku just rolled her eyes then her body onto her back.

"I don't need Luka as a girlfriend Sai-Chan, I have her as my best friend" Miku rolled again this time off the bed and onto her feet. Luka internally winced, it hurt so bad, the friend zone might as well be the living equivalent to hell and this is one Luka had no chance of getting out of.

"We might get a little _too_ close sometimes but it isn't like that.." Miku was far from a homophobe, Luka had made sure to make Miku that way but she had instilled the belief that you can support equal rights without having to be gay yourself. "Luka is straight too..." Luka felt like dying. Miku raised an eyebrow at Sai, Sai looked at Luka for confirmation who looked back trying to keep the pain she felt off of her face. Getting no reaction he turned to the garment rack for the correct top.

"Of course darling" Sai said unzipping a bag to reveal a black sleeveless top with gold trimmings. "Strip your top" Sai handed Luka the black and gold top and turned away. Luka discarded her own purplish tee-shirt and put on the new top. It fit perfectly.

"What's this?" Miku asked curiously. She had gotten into the accessories. The thing she had in her hands looked like a necklace it was brass looking and resembled a French horn.

"That would be the brass ornament, and if you look in that box there should be a gold bracelet and a choker with a blue gem" Sai said. "Can I turn?" Miku looked over at Luka for confirmation and nodded.

"Stunning wouldn't you agree Miku?" Sai said quietly looking Luka over. "They said they were going for cool but sexy and this nails it"

"Cool and sexy indeed" Miku agreed and approached Luka giving her the bracelet. Luka slipped it on and bowed a little as Miku fitted the brass ornament. "Honestly you look amazing" Miku said whispered in her ear "I can't wait for the whole outfit to come together."

"Shoe size?" Sai asked as he watched the girls interact with curious eyes.

"Six" Luka answered and with assistance placed the choker around her neck. Sai produced a pair of lace up golden boots and thigh high stockings.  
"These are the last part, I think" Sai handed them over.

"No there is arm bands in the accessories box" Miku skipped over to the garment rack and grabbed the arm bands out of the box. Luka was on the bed pulling the stocking up her legs. "And there is the sleeve"

"God I hate laces" Luka looked at the boots in disgust but started to loosen the laces anyways.

"Velcro is ugly" Sai commented.

"I know" Luka frowned and slipped the boot on before tightening it then doing the same for the other boot. "But laces suck"

Miku placed the arm bands on, handed Luka the sleeve and stood back. "Headphones and we are done" Miku cheered. Sai handed Miku a pair of gold and dark brown headphones. Luka put them on. "You really do look stunning" Miku said while walking around Luka.

"I agree, absolutely gorgeous" Sai said. His watch beeped. "Ah, just in time too. It is nine O'clock"

"Photo time!" Miku cheered. "Come on Luka" They linked arms. "I'll take you to my room first so you can look in a mirror then we will go see who has arrived to do photos today."

"Bye ladies~" Sai sung

"Good bye Sai-Chan" Miku sung back.

"Nice meeting you Sai-san" Luka said sweetly.

"You too Miss Megurine" Miku closed the door behind them leaving Sai to pack up.

"SAY CHEESE!" Rin called before a camera shutter sounded. Miku and Luka hadn't even taken one step before they were attacked. "Mm nice" Rin looked Luka up and down "Sai did a good job" Rin opened up the photo on the camera. "Don't you two just look absolutely adorable together. I ship it~" she turned the camera around to show the picture and dodged Miku's hand that came at her as a result of the last comment. Luka smiled warmly at the photo, her and Miku did look cute together and she at least had Rin on her side.

"Lily-nee and Miki-Chan are the only ones here yet. I haven't told them about you" Rin smiled "I told everyone else not too as well."

"Thank you" Luka bowed a little "I was hoping no one would tell them about me."

"Nice job Rin" Miku smiled, "Anyways I'm going to get changed" Miku tugged Luka along with her "See you in ten or so minutes?"

"See you then" Rin called back. Miku hurried to her room, Luka in tow.

"Welcome CV01, Hatsune Miku" The locking system buzzed.

"Hat-sue-nay" Luka and Miku both corrected the robotic voice.

"It really annoys me hearing it every time I enter or leave the room" Miku rolled her eyes and pulled Luka into the room before shutting and locking it behind them. Luka stood in front of the wall mirror and looked her outfit up and down what she thought was a hundred times. Fixing her hair a little.

"What do you honestly think?" Luka twirled in front of the mirror.

"About your outfit?" Miku asked pulling up her skirt after discarding her pants. "I think you look amazing and honestly I am worried that you might turn into my biggest rival"

"Nah" Luka turned to Miku shaking her head "Unlikely, I could never ever hate you." Luka approached Miku and helped her button up her shirt, the pinkette avoided eye contact with Miku just to keep her heart rate in check.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant like you might push me out of the number one diva spot."

"Again I doubt it, you obviously haven't seen how many fan girls Len has yet he hasn't pushed you out of your spot. The princess will remain" Luka got on one knee and bowed her head. Miku blushed and giggled.

"Get up you silly lady"

"My princess insults me" Luka stood and her face twisted into sadness.

"If I am your princess what does that make you? Court jester?" Miku raised her eyebrows and turned sharply walking back into the wardrobe.

"I could be queen" Luka sat on Miku's bed.

"That works" Miku called "My queen" she said the last bit dramatically.

"Yep, I like this title" Luka smirked in Miku's direction. "Does my princess have a prince" Luka pretended it was part of the act but she secretly desired to know the answer.

"Your princess doesn't want a prince" Miku stepped out her hands full of accessories. "Do my hair?"

"Sure" Luka felt relief with her answer, even though she knew she couldn't have Miku for herself she was glad the tealette wasn't occupied by someone else. "You are going to have to teach me how to use these hair bands though" Luka looked curiously at the one she had floating around her index finger. Miku rolled her eyes and grabbed the band flicking a tiny switch before removing it from Luka's finger.

"Unclip it" Miku unclipped it "Put it around the hair" Miku gathered some of her hair and rested it one one side of the band "Clip it up" Miku then joined the band back together "Flip the switch" The magenta centre of the square band started glowing and it floated weightlessly in Miku's hair keeping the hair in between neatly packed together. "Simple really" Miku unclipped it and instead picked up a brush handing it to Luka.

"Sit" Luka ordered and got to work on Miku's hair. With a matter of minutes the tangled hair was put up in nice neat twin tails. "There, done" Luka combed her long fingers through one of the twin tails before Miku stood up.

"Can you tie a tie?"

"Yep" Luka replied.

"Can you tie my tie?" Miku asked sweetly. "It buttons at the back, they made it so it is easy for me to use but it isn't" She sighed.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart" Luka grinned and got to work on the tie, again avoiding all eye contact. Luka liked Miku's outfit as soon as she had seen her initiation. Initiation is something all the Cryptonloids have to do, it is basically a press conference where the new Vocaloid and two others of their choice go and answer questions about themselves to give the public a better idea of who they are. The pinkette tried to steady her breathing quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

"Luka are you okay?" Miku grabbed her hands. "I can hear your heart beating and your breathing is really irregular" Miku looked concerned.

"Uh, I'm fine." Luka lied "I'm just nervous about being here."

"Okay..." Miku was one-hundred percent sure Luka was lying but she let it slide and didn't probe. "Don't be nervous, I'll be here every step of the way. No matter what happens" Miku smiled and brought Luka in for hug.

"Promise?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows

"Promise" Miku replied squeezing Luka in an attempt to comfort her. "I really did miss you" Miku still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Luka was there, in person.

"I missed you too" Luka kissed the top of Miku's head. "A lot, probably more than you missed me."

"Not possible" Miku giggled and looked up at Luka. "Definitely not possible."

"You know who also missed you?" Luka asked a smile forming

"Who?" Miku's expression turned confused.

"Your Mum and Dad and Mum and Dad. The last thing your parents said to me was 'Luka, bring her back sometime alright?' I promised I would." Luka imitated Miku's father pretty well.

"Really? When?" Miku's face brightened up.

"Next weekend hopefully" Luka let Miku go. "You are going to have to pay though because I don't have money" Luka said sheepishly, she hated using Miku.

"That isn't a problem" Miku danced around "I have money to spare. Ah this is great" Miku resumed getting dressed and soon enough her outfit came together. "Let's go get some photos taken."

* * *

"Where the hell is Miku" An all too familiar voice pierced the air and besides being muffled it still sent shivers down Luka's spine.

"Stop yelling!" another familiar voice, Meiko's voice broke the otherwise silence.

"Make me!" The first voice yelled back. Luka couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from but Miku seemed to know and followed them down seemingly endless halls.

"You know I will" Meiko's voice was much closer now.

"Know where we are?" Miku asked quietly. Resting her hand on the handle.

"The gym is just down there right?" Luka pointed down the hall "And the dance room?"

"Correct" Miku smiled "Good job" Miku had been stopping and quizzing Luka on their whereabouts. Miku turned the handle and slowly opened the door. "Ready?" she laughed quietly, putting her other hand out for Luka to grab. Miki snapped her head to the opening door and was about to say hello to Miku before Miku silenced her putting a finger up to her own lips. In the room was Lily, Miki, Gumi, Cul, Galaco and Gakupo plus all the Cryptonloids.

"Just put the cat ears on" Rin shouted.

"I don't even like cats" Len whined.

"Both of you shut up" Lily shouted over the top of the bickering twins. Lily was not a morning person, in fact if Lily had it her way she would sleep until three in the afternoon but today Meiko insisted she got her pictures taken.

Miku pulled Luka in and closed the door extra carefully. Miki's eyes bugged out at the newcomer. Miku smirked at the red-heads face. The whole walk to the room Miku had been thinking about how to play Luka and Lily meeting again. When she opened the door she was presented with the perfect opportunity. Lily was facing the middle of the room her back to the door. As quick as the idea popped into her head Miku put it into action, running at Lily she towed Luka helplessly behind her and before Luka could protest she got flung into the tall blonde.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lily screamed as she caught herself. She stood up ready to give it to whoever had thrown her down. "Who the fuck do you think yo..." Lily turned around and cut her sentence short. "Luka? Luka Megurine?" Luka just nodded in response. Lily's face went from anger to childish glee. "Luka" She squealed, an unusual sound for her husky voice.

"Luka?" Another manly voice said from across the room.

"Luka" Lily squealed again and pulled her into a bone crushing hug even picking her up and spinning in a circle. "Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka~" Lily sung childishly. Gakupo joined them and just stared at Luka in disbelief.

"Isn't this just so adorable" Rin said, her camera clicking a hundred kilometers an hour. Once Lily finally let Luka out of her clutches the pinkette was scooped up by her purple haired cousin. Another burst of camera clicks filled the otherwise silence.

"Hey" Gakupo said happily "You finally made it"

"Finally" Luka agreed.

"I knew you would" Gakupo smiled and ruffled her bangs "Yuka was supposed to come today but I don't know if she will"

"She better" Luka laughed

"I'm sorry to be the rude person in this obvious reunion but could someone elaborate please?" Gumi said loudly, waving her arms around. Luka was a big fan of Gumi's and to Luka's surprise she sounded as smart and sophisticated as she makes herself seem.

"Luka is here, what else needs to be explained?" Lily snapped back. Ignoring Lily's tone Gumi asked another question.

"Well who are you?" Gumi stepped up to Luka, they were roughly the same height but Luka was a whole lot more womanly than Gumi.

"I am Luka Megurine" Luka smiled "Or CV03"

"Gumi Megpoid, but everyone just calls me Gumi." Gumi smiled kindly. "So how do you know Gakupo and Yukari and Lily"

"Luka is my cousin" Gakupo answered wrapping his arm around Luka's shoulders.

"And my girlfriend" Lily smirked kissing her on the cheek making it go red. Gumi's jaw dropped, a very unprofessional look for her. "I'm kidding" Lily laughed at both Gumi and Luka's reactions "Luka and I have known each other since grade eight." Gumi closed her mouth.

"That's cute, It is nice to meet you Luka" Gumi smiled after composing herself.

"You too" Luka bowed. Rin's camera was non-stop clicking the whole time.

"My focus is mainly going to be Miku and Luka today so everyone else is free to walk around or you can stay and watch." Rin turned to Miku "Could you teach Luka poses seven and fourteen?"

Miku went blank for a second. Rin had a plethora of different poses, thirty in total and adding new ones every week. Everyone was expected to remember them off by heart. Rin had a poster on the back of the photography room door in the event that someone forgot. Everyone save for Lily, Meiko and Gakupo left the room. Luka was comfortable posing in front of everyone else besides Rin and Gakupo, but there really isn't much she could do about Rin.

"Shoo" Luka waved Gakupo away "Go see if you can convince that sister of yours to come over, without telling her I'm here"

Gakupo sighed dejectedly and looked downcast. He hadn't seen Luka in over ten years and she just dismissed him so easily, nonetheless he slowly made his way out of the room.

"Aw, Luka honey you made him sad." Lily was now sitting on the ground next to Rin, Meiko was on her lap. Luka smiled fondly at the pair, she was glad to see they were still so close.

"He'll get over it" Luka laughed. "We will get to spend time with each other in the future."

"Okay, enough talking about Gakupo, I need poses." Rin snapped kicking Lily lightly in the leg.

"Odd numbered poses are for a single model, even numbered poses are for two or more models." Miku explained. "Number fourteen in particular is when one person sits on the ground their legs crossed or to their side and the other model stands or kneels behind them arms around their neck. The ground model hugs the standing models arms to their chest."

"That sounds cute, can we do that one first?" Luka asked.

"Sure" Rin changed lenses. You will sit and Miku will kneel, sit on the white background." Rin ordered. Both girls complied. The next two hours whizzed past, as Len predicted Luka was sick of the sound of a camera clicking, she was hungry and thirsty and just wanted to chill out.

* * *

"Hungry?" Miku asked as she lead Luka out of the photography room.

"Very" Luka replied with a nod.

"Thought I should mention, I still have to show you how to record music."

"Does it have to be today?" Luka almost pleaded.

"I don't know what will happen if we don't do it today." Miku frowned. "It gets easier, or maybe you get used to it? Either way the second day is always the hardest." Miku tried explaining. "Tomorrow will be easier, you'll see."

Luka smiled and patted the tealette on the head.  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. We could do something in town? You aren't exactly famous yet so you wont attract too much attention" Miku suggested.

"You know, of all people that I hate shopping." Luka frowned.

"I was thinking Lunch at the pier?"

"You don't have to do that" Luka brightened a little. Lunch date with Miku.

"I insist." Miku squeezed Luka's hand.

* * *

"There really is only four buttons you need to remember" Miku had sat Luka down in one of the many recording studios. "Play music" Miku pointed to a button with a music note and the play symbol printed on it. "Record" A red dot was printed on this one "Stop recording." a red dot inside a white square. "And stop music." a square and a music note.

"That's it?" Luka looked dumbstruck at the console.

"Try, there might be a CD already in there" Miku pulled Luka's chair in front of the console and moved away. Luka gingerly put the headphones on and pressed the play button. A few seconds passed before Miku decided to grab the other pair of headphones. Her face immediately reddened as she listened in horror to the song that was playing. A few weeks back Len had wrote a song about bananas so Miku decided to do the same for her beloved Leeks. She didn't intend to let anyone listen, but the world had a different plan.

"This is cute" Luka unintentionally shouted. Miku made a motion for her to take her headphones off. "Oh..." Luka took them off. "Did I shout?"

"Yeah" Miku answered plainly.

"You're embarrassed by this aren't you?" Luka grinned "I think it was adorable" She leaned over and ruffled Miku's bangs.

"It's stupid I should have never actually recorded it." Miku said quietly. "I'm just going to snap the disc"

"Can I put it on my phone first? I want to listen to it some more. It makes me happy." Luka smiled and dragged her hand down Miku's face to scratch her under the chin.

"...Fine" Miku obliged. Be it anyone else who asked she would have straight up said no right in their face, but this is Luka. Her Luka. She could never say no to those crystalline blue eyes or this prefect pink lips that stretched into an amazing smile, slightly revealing the bright white set of teeth. Miku was in love, she just hadn't realised it yet.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Of course I end it here. I originally wanted to make each day into a chapter but this one was getting long so I had to cut it here.


	4. Don't you get it? She loves you

**Authors notes:** Wow I'm sorry for the delay I just kept losing interest in this chapter, plus I had an assignment I was freaking out about which ended up being super easy, family also visited and I was barely on my phone the plus side to that is I got to see both my nieces and nephew and two of my older sisters ^-^ I also had my sixteenth birthday. That was alright my dad showed up uninvited which sucks but he brought cake which is good. Haha I ended up having four cakes and eating most of them (because fun fact: I'm fat. Okay I'm not that bad but I'm not skinny) and then I spewed the next morning from cake overload. I thought last chapter was long. HAH! Anyways these always end up going way too long so without further ado...  
One more thing... TOO SOON?

**Review Responses.**

**GooBall said:** Yay long chapter moar reading!  
Fair enough you cutting the chapter in half. Still wish to read more O_O (red circels around my eyes start appearing)  
(Code Geass again ghegheghe.. Sry couldnt stop myself)  
-GooBall

**My response:** Haha well if you like reading more than here it is ^-^ This one is pretty flipping long too (8000 something words) so enjoy.

**Negitoro equals LIFE said:** MIKU, GADDAMMIT JUST ADMIT IT, YOU'RE GAY AS HELL. XD So, this was a nice chapter. *You had me worried for a second when Lily said she was Luka's girlfriend. -w-* So, about your author's note, I for one grew up with A LOT of both gay men and lesbians. Let's see, my best friend since we were 7 is a gay guy (he helps me pick out my clothes, and he is beyond FABULOUS), my aunt is a lesbian and brings over her girlfriend a lot, our next door neighbors who've been here for as long as I can remember are gay men *And they're getting married this summer, I get to go to their wedding. X3* I have like 3 lesbian friends and there's a ton more, but I should probably stop now... Anyway, I guess it was just fated that I would become the fabulous homosexual that I am. *Flips hair* YOU IDIOT, HENJIN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COMPLIMENT THE CHAPTER AND HOW NICE IT WAS, NOT BABBLE ABOUT YOUR GAY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND HOW GAY YOU ARE! *Slaps self* I am so sorry for this long, boring review. ._. NICE JOB, CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4! Oh hey, that rhymed. XD

**My response:** That's what I keep saying! Damn Miku you dense little girl *Realises that I am the one controlling Miku.* oh. Haha. I'm actually surprised and also delighted to no end that Lily got you. As for the rest of your review well. As I was growing up my Mum was friends with a lesbian couple then there is my cousin. Well she isn't my cousin but I call her that. (My uncles girlfriends daughter.) She is a lesbian too. And there is also another lesbian couple my mum is friends with. That's about it. The closest I have been to knowing a gay guy is watching Kingsley or Tyler Oakley on Youtube ahah. Anyways here is chapter four ^-^

**Guest said:** dear goodness this story is just too cute! Good job !

**My response:** Thank you guest ^-^

**music96ninja said:** Life throws at me too many distractions and I wasn't able to read this in one go T.T But it's ok because now I finished it and god it was amazing! :D Lily cracks me up. Her and her jokes. Almost scared me there for a moment but still funny.  
Miku, you're so dense it's killing me! I mean seriously Luka's been in love with you since she was 8. Get a clue already!  
Ahem sorry about that XD Your story just provokes so many emotions. I can't wait for the next chapter

**My response:** But you finished which is all that matters ^-^ and amazing? Really? OwO Thank you so much seriously I am so happy right now. Lily is my favourite character to write as, there always has to be a joker and she is perfect. I wasn't expecting people to actually believe Lily though. O.O hehe. And hmm yes about that. Dense Miku is dense or maybe Luka hides her feelings really well? Here you go. Chapter four!

**Shinobukun said:** D'aaaaw this is way too cute, i swear i can't get over the fuzzines i fell whenever i read a chapter of this story. So painfully adorable xB i can't wait for more. And my, I felt a little bad for Luka up there, but seeing their interactions, they belong with each other, there is not other way to say it ahahah Miku will realise sooner or later. What makes me wonder, will she be a bit of a possesive friend? 'her' Luka will be getting all the attention now, she is new and sexy lol even if your Miku doesn't seem to be the jealous type i wonder how she will deal with it xD  
Random* i am all for Lily and Gumi, same as Kaito and Meiko...but.. huhu LilyxMeiko is my gulty pleasure ahahah  
omg this review ended being way too long lol sorry for my randomness xD  
See you in your next update, i will cross my fingers for it to be soon!

**My response:** Noo long reviews are amazing. Gives me more to respond to ^-^ First of all I am so incredibly happy to read that you get fuzzies, that is all I can hope for personally when I re-read my own work I don't feel a thing and I don't think it is even that fuzzy but reading that it makes you fuzzy inside is good. Hmm possessive Miku? Interesting concept personally I dont really have set personalities for the characters I just write them as I see they would be if they were real. So at times Miku may be dense then she isn't, but possessive? Hmmm I might weave some of that in.. Guilty pleasure you say huh? Well then *Evil smiles*

* * *

"It's lunch ti-... Oh..." Lily burst into the room. "Never mind. I'll go tell Mei-Chan you two are busy~" Lily winked at Luka before closing the door loudly behind herself. Luka snapped her hand back to herself and blushed.

"I... Uh sorry about Lily..." Luka felt she needed to apologise for her boisterous best friend.

"You don't need to apologise for Lily." Miku shook her head. "Lily will be Lily I guess."

"Hah, yeah" Luka stood "I guess we should go get lunch." Luka started making her way towards the door. Miku caught her wrist and stopped her mid-stride.

"Uh." Miku didn't know why or even have a justification for why she stopped Luka. "We are busy..." She tried. "Uh I just want to talk for a while." Miku smiled cutely making Luka sit down in fear of her legs giving way.

"O-Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Luka mentally cursed for stuttering. Miku knew Toeto personally, the teal haired songstress and Luka's inner stuttering personality were great friends. Miku had helped lay Toeto to rest but it seemed she was also waking her up. Miku smiled at Luka.

"I don't know. What did you do while I was gone?" Miku shrugged.

"I learned to drive." Luka smiled "But really that is about the only cool thing that happened."

"Do you have a car?" Miku perked up at the news.

"Nope." Luka replied. "I only just got a job yesterday."

"Oh right. When do we get to go car shopping?" Miku spun around on her chair.

"I don't think so." Luka stopped her. "If you are thinking of buying me an expensive car you need to stop."

"You are no fun!" Miku pouted "I want to. Plus your twenty-first birthday is coming up soon." Miku added to her argument.

"No" Luka said firmly. "Not happening"

"Why not? I want to do this for you Luka. This is something from me for you. Why cant you just let me get you something nice." Miku said in a tone close to crying. She knew it was playing dirty but it always worked. Luka was absolute putty in Miku's hands.

"Miku?" Luka looked at Miku concerned "Miku you can buy me a car if you want to." Success.

"Thank you Luka" Miku sniffled keeping up her charade. "I promise it will be the best car ever." Miku made her way off of her chair and onto Luka's lap. Luka had no idea how to react, Miku was cuddly but not usually this cuddly. She did the safe thing and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm.. I-I. Uh sorry I uh made you cry" Luka really struggled as Miku nestled into her.

"I think Toeto is waking up" Miku whispered and placed her hand over Luka's heart. Luka blushed a bright red "Why is it beating so fast?" Miku could feel the vibrations of Luka's furiously beating heart ripple through her fingertips.

"I-I-I don't know." Luka shook her head. Miku moved her hand to Luka's forehead.

"Your temperature is alright. You cant be sick." Miku murmured.

"I said I don't know!" Luka was becoming flustered having Miku scrutinise her so closely.

"No need to raise your voice." Miku pouted. "I'm just looking out for you." As if to save Luka from death by Miku the teal haired girls stomach grumbled loudly. Luka smiled fondly. "Oh" Miku said cutely. "I guess I must be hungry." Luka tried to stand hoping Miku would get the idea and move off.

"Uh Miku?"

"Carry me?" Miku looked into Luka's eyes her face full of innocence.

"N-No." Luka stammered "Not in these heels."

"Aw. That's no fun!" Miku pouted and hopped off of Luka's lap. "Next time then!?" She attacked Luka by pinching her waist as the older girl tried to stand up.

"Maybe" Luka grabbed Miku's wrists stopping her attack and stood up. "We should get through this day first. Huh?"

"Like I said. No fun." Miku pouted and crossed her arms childishly stomping towards the door. Luka followed calmly ignoring Miku's antics.

"Well do you want me to break my ankle? If that happens then I wont even be able to get around." Luka justified as she closed the door behind them. The recording studio they used was just across from Miku's room and further down the hall was Luka's the whole hallway smelled like fresh paint and was abuzz with workers moving furniture into Luka's room.

"No" Miku looked at the ground. "I just wanted a piggy back."

"Maybe when I am wearing flats?" Luka smiled and ruffled Miku's hair. The younger girl involuntarily leaning into her hand.

"Promise?" Miku asked looking up to Luka.

"I promise" Luka's stomach growled as if to say. Who cares lets eat. Both girls laughed and quickened their pace.

* * *

Lily true to herself eyed Luka suspiciously as she walked into the dining hall.

"What!?" Luka mouthed.

"Nothing" Lily mouthed back adverting her gaze to the roof before locking back on to Luka a smug grin on her face. Luka rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from the blonde haired girl, Miku sat next to her seeing as Rin and Len weren't present. Under closer inspection there weren't many people at the table at all. Meiko, Lily then Miki made up one side while there was Miku, herself then Gumi on the other. Meiko hadn't missed a beat of Lily and Luka's exchange. The both of them stared intently at Luka as she tried to serve herself salad. Their eyes were boring holes in her skull and frying her brain but she ignored them. Luka reluctantly started eating finding it hard under the close scrutiny of her best friends. Luka was about half way before Meiko sniggered quietly, the small sound going unnoticed by everyone except Luka. Luka stood up and stabbed her fork at Lily's hand which was lying on the table, deliberately missing it. Instead the utensil dug into the soft wood.

"What have you told her Masuda?" she growled. Gumi and Miki jumped by the sudden loud noise. Miki even welped as she looked in horror at the fork. Miku and Meiko were equally used to Luka snapping at Lily.

"I didn't say anything did I Mei-Chaaaan~" Lily said unaffected by Luka's attempt at her hand, Luka would never deliberately hurt Lily. She loved her too much.

"Nothing" Meiko agreed grabbing Luka's fork out of the wood and handing it back to her. "You missed that time, you should try again."

"I would rather you didn't" Miki said meekly. Luka snatched her fork out of Meiko's hand and stabbed her salad then shoving it as lady-like as she could in her mouth. Miku placed a hand on Luka's forearm successfully calming the seething pinkette. Lily just smiled and winked picking up her own fork and stabbing her salad.

"So Luka, why don't you tell us about yourself" Meiko asked trying to make light conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Luka asked her voice still edging on annoyance.

"How long have you know this idiot for?" Meiko asked, gesturing to Lily, keeping up the 'I don't know you' façade.

"Since grade eight. Lily used to be a loser until I found her." Luka laughed in the end. Lily poked her tongue.

"No objections there. I was a loser until the light of my life found me huddled in the corner eating a soggy honey sandwich." Lily said it as if she had seen the second coming of Christ on that day. In the corner of Luka's eyes she thought she saw Miku frown.

"So how long have you liked singing?" Gumi asked, stabbing at her own salad.

"Oh, what do you think Miku? Since about nine?" Luka looked over to Miku who still had her hand on the pinkettes arm.

"I was about five when I got interested." Miku said quietly. "Then I got you interested, so yeah about nine."

"Wait so how long have you two known each other?" Miki said. She had finished her lunch and her plate was pushed in front of her.

"My whole life." Miku answered unconsciously squeezing Luka's arm.

"I moved to Osaka just before I turned three. I am originally from England. I was allowed in the hospital when Miku was born." Luka answered giving up on her salad and pushing the almost empty plate to the middle of the table. Miku followed suit even after barely touching hers. She lost her appetite a long time ago.

"Can you speak English?" Miki asked.

"Fluently." Luka replied. "Would you like me to say something?" It was Luka's turn to ask a question.

"Oh yes please." Miki said enthusiastically. Miku brightened up, she found it oddly attractive when Luka would speak English not that she would ever admit it.

"Very well." Luka said, thinking of what to say in the foreign tongue. She started talking, deciding on giving her opinions on each of the girls at the table. "Meiko you are one of my favourite people, everytime I need to talk you are there for me, you are so easy to fluster as well all I have to do is mention a certain blonde-haired seductress" Luka looked at Lily. "Oh Lily, where do I even start with you? You are my best friend, the first one I had that is the same age as me. You are such a joker too but sometimes you take things a little far, deep down you are the sweetest person alive but you rarely show that side. Unlike others you aren't as easy to fluster, but when you are, flustered Lily is definitely cutest Lily." Luka smiled at Lily's face, she knew that all the girls were understanding was their names. "Miki, well I don't know you but I have a feeling you are a sweet girl. There really isn't much I can say." Luka looked at Gumi next "Gumi, well I can say one thing and that is that I admire you. I love your voice and your style, you always have the best outfits. You seem so nice too, and sophisticated." Luka paused. "I hope we can be good friends." Lastly Luka turned to Miku. Luka had taught Miku some English when they were younger but she doubted she still remembered. "Miku, Miku, Miku. Oh how I love you so." Luka laughed cheerfully "You were my first best friend and have been there for as long as I need to remember. I just really want to kiss you, but I can't and we both know that." Luka went red at her own comment and Miku went red too. Luka bit her tongue realising that the English and Japanese word for kiss sounded extremely similar. "You are making me shy and you are so dense but in the meantime you are so smart and sweet just not the Miku who left me two years ago. I would blame that on Meiko but if that was true you would also be an alcoholic." Luka smiled and flicked her eyes to the older brunette. "You out of everyone I am having the most trouble talking about. I'm not sure what words you remember or if you even remember any of it. I know this is cheating because I could never muster the courage to say this to your face when I know you could understand the words coming from my mouth. You make me feel like I am still a teen and that is actually amazing, bottom line is that I love you, and one day I hope you will return my feelings." Luka smiled fondly and patted Miku on the head. Miku looked up at Luka red-faced. Luka hoped Miku had but also hadn't understood what she had just said.

"That was so cool." Miki enthused across the table breaking them both out of their little moment.

"I agree, that was cool." Meiko said. "Now if everyone is done, we should pack up." The girls all rose and cleaned off the table. Miku and Luka ended up in Miku's bedroom seeing as Luka's was still getting furnished. Lily had joined them for a while just reminiscing but she left after Meiko asked her nicely to 'help pack away dishes'

"Lily-nee-san said she knows Meiko from high school but I don't remember seeing her around." Miku said after the pair left.

"Hmm." Luka hummed not wanting to lie to Miku but also not wanting to ruin the game she had running. "So since I was talking English today I wanted to ask what parts do you remember." The subject change went unnoticed.

"I know that you said friend when talking to Lily-nee-san and Gumi, you also said it to me." Miku looked up to the ceiling in concentration. "You said Lily was cute? And you love Gumi?" Miku frowned, still looking at the ceiling.

"Close. I said that when Lily gets flustered she is cute and I love Gumi's style." Luka smiled even though Miku wasn't looking. "Anything else?"

"Ah." Miku poked her tongue out slightly and her eyebrows knitted together. "You said..." Miku paused and blushed a little. "kiss? What do you mean, kiss? Do you want to kiss... Me? Do you want to kiss me?" Miku asked finally looking back at Luka. Then it happened. Luka Megurine's heart exploded into a million pieces and she died tragically. Or so she wished, anything would be better than trying not to lie while answering the question Miku had just asked, where was Lily? Surely she was due to interrupt? Anytime now Masuda!

"I didn't say..."

"Luka, are you a lesbian?" Miku asked calmly. In reality her face was blank but all Luka could see was utter disappointment.

"I-..." Luka started but her voice trailed off into a pathetic squeak her own face showed the disappointment that Miku's lacked. "..." She opened her mouth to try again but instead stood up and left the room leaving a confused Miku behind. Luka walked straight to Meiko's room and barged in. Meiko and Lily were getting 'friendly' on the bed. Lily was kneeling almost entirely naked on all fours over Meiko her hair draping down to the sides.

"Meiko you can drive right? Where are your car keys?" Luka asked looking to the ceiling.

"Not a good time Luka!" Meiko said breathlessly.

"This isn't the first time this has happened!" Luka snapped gesturing to herself then the girls on the bed all while still looking at the oh so interesting roof. "Where are the keys!?"

"Can you even drive?" Meiko asked. Lily still hadn't moved from her position so Meiko was pinned.

"Don't try and start conversation Meiko, I wont crash it." Luka said, agitatedly tapping her foot. Meiko sensed Luka's frustration and gave up.

"In the jar on the nightstand."

"Thanks." Luka said dryly, quickly retrieving the keys before turning to leave. "Word of advice? Don't leave the door unlocked when your boyfriend can walk in on you." Luka closed the door behind herself. Miku was there to face her. Luka once again only saw disappointment. Confusion was closer to the expression she actually wore.

"Can I come?" Miku asked quietly, following Luka as she speed walked through the house. Luka didn't want to deny her but she also needed time to think. Luka instead ignored her and kept walking. She had absolutely no idea where the garage was but she guessed that the two sandy tracks that followed around the house would lead her there. Miku was still following quietly still confused and now starting to get mad. The garage was something to look at, the structure was huge and inside there was four parking spaces to each Vocaloid. Rin and Len's four spots were taken up by a huge yellow steam roller. Meiko's spot wasn't hard to pick out seeing as a huge bright red jeep with a black numberplate with 'MEIKO' printed in block white letters was standing alone amongst Kaito's smaller more sportier cars, even without the numberplate Luka could have picked the car to be the brunettes. The beeping and flashing of the lights confirmed this. Luka honestly had no idea how to get the roller door open, she was hoping for a miracle. Miku literally climbed into the car, clicking her seat belt into place. Luka was less agitated by now but still struggled to get into the tall vehicle the slit in her skirt revealing a bit too much as she hoisted herself in. There seemed to be no protests as to the roller door still being closed so the pinkette hoped it was motion sensitive or something similar. "Luka...?" Miku started talking but her voice got drowned out by the loud engine. The door at the same time the engine started began its slow climb upwards until it was fully open. Luka carefully backed out. The car felt like a beast underneath her and she liked that. The pinkette wondered how fast she could go before Miku told her to slow down.

* * *

Luka found out that it wasn't too fast, hundred and ten kilometres per hour was enough to throw Miku over the edge into lunacy she screamed at Luka to slow down and to put her seatbelt on.

"NEVER DRIVE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Miku cried out once they stopped in the heart of the city, it was surprisingly lazy today and barely any people were out. Luka felt bad hearing how stressed Miku sounded.

"When you learn to drive you can criticise me" Luka said plainly, opening her door and dropping down to the pavement. Miku did the same and slammed her door shut, Luka closed hers and locked the car. They walked in silence for a while before Miku broke the silence.

"Luka?" Miku asked quietly, linking arms so Luka couldn't run off on her.

"Hmm?" Luka hummed.

"Are you a lesbian?" Miku asked.

Luka tensed up. "What does it matter?" The person I love doesn't think of me like that. The last bit was itching to be said.

"Lily-nee-san is lesbian you two should-" Miku didn't want to say it but she had to show Luka she still loved her.

"Ahhh!" Luka cut her off, a few people sitting in a nearby café looked at her when she released the shrill noise. "I love Lily, but not like that."

"Then who is your crush? Is it me? Is that why you said you wanted to kiss me? How long have you loved me? Does this mean I have to love you back? I don't want to hurt you Luka!" Miku gushed out.

"One question at a time?" Luka asked. She decided to answer Miku's questions, seeing as this day couldn't get much worse.

* * *

"Please Chibi-Chan!" Lily puppy-dog-eyed Rin.

"That!... This!... You!... Ugh!" Rin went red, she had a soft spot for Lily calling her Chibi-Chan ever since their parents had confirmed that Lily truly was their older sister.

"This is meddling, why cant you just let things play out on their own?" Rin yelled at Lily trying to play her blush off as anger.

"Because what is the fun in waiting? What if it never happens?" Lily kneeled down to Rin's level. "She will die old, lonely and miserable."

"If you are so worried why don't you just date-..."

"Ahh! No sorry not happening." Lily shook her head. "Believe it or not it doesn't work like that."

"Why me?" Rin stomped her foot and fiddled with her camera.

"Not only you." Lily patted Rin on the head. "Mainly you because of this camera, but not only you." Lily grinned. "They are pretty couple-ish already so if you can sneak some photos of them being cute and convince the fandom to ship them..." Lily trailed off as Miki entered the room.

"Eh, sorry for interrupting but Gakupo is driving Gumi, Cul, Galaco and I back home." Miki bowed and hurried out of the room.

"How does that help? The fandom ships Gumi and myself but you don't see us making out in a corner with my hand up her skirt." Rin said crassly.

"Rin!" Lily exclaimed at the image her little sister just put in her mind. "You and Gumi are both straight... I think." Lily furrowed her brows. "Luka isn't straight and Miku is just really dense."

"I get that you have known both of them for a long time, but I am 100 per-cent certain that Miku is as straight as a ruler." Rin said, staring into Lily's eyes. Bingo! Lily had her now.

"Wanna make a bet?" Lily said slyly. "What do you want if you win?"

"If I win you have to teach me how to drive, in your yellow Gallardo ." Rin smirked evilly. Lily winced, her Gallardo was her baby, but she knew Miku would fall for Luka's charm.

"And if I win~" Lily smiled cutely, Rin blushed.

"Hurry up!" She pushed Lily over on to her butt.

"Aw, Chibi-Chan, so tsun-... Angry." Lily looked up at the fuming red-faced Rin. "If I win, you have to do everything I say for two full weeks."

"Two!?" Rin yelled a little too loudly. "Why two?"

"Because." Lily shrugged "There are hundreds of reasons, and I only think it is fair since I am putting my favourite car on the line." Lily said

"Fine." Rin turned her nose up, offering a hand for Lily to shake. "I wont have to do it anyways." She said confidently as Lily shook.

"Can I have a hug?" Lily asked quietly in attempt to sound meek. Rin looked down at Lily.

"No." Rin turned and started leaving the room.

"I love you Chibi-Chan." Lily called into the silence. Rin blushed horribly. The things Lily does to her. She rolled her eyes and continued her walk.

* * *

Miku was sitting quietly across from Luka in an Italian café. Luka had just finished explaining everything and Miku was having a hard time processing it.

"...Luka..." She put her head in her hands. "Luka you cant love me. Because I don't think I can love you back." Miku said muffled by her hands.

"I know." Luka choked out. She had been preparing herself for this moment ever since she realised she loved Miku. "But I... I cant help who I fall in love with."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Miku said quietly, almost a whisper. "I love you Luka, but just not like that."

"I know." Luka repeated. "Come on I should drive you back home." Luka rose out of her seat, Miku paid for her coffee and Luka's milkshake and then they started back to the car.

"Your sad" Miku noted. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad." Luka lied. "I'm relieved that I don't have to hide my feelings anymore." It wasn't a lie, but there was more to it like, I just wish you shared them with me.

"Stop lying to me Luka, I know your sad and I know I am the reason why and if I could change that I would but I cant pretend to love you like that when I know if I did it would all be false, that would just hurt you even more!" Miku stopped on the spot and shouted a little louder than she intended. Several people around snapped their heads in the direction of the girls, a few even getting their phones out and videoing or taking pictures.

"It doesn't matter." Luka turned back. "Take me home, let me stuff my face with tuna and I will be over it by the morning." Luka laughed. "I'm kind of used to it by now."

"That isn't healthy Luka." Miku said quietly, Luka almost missed it.

"So what?" Luka shrugged. "Like it matters, it has been twelve years, I am good at these things."

"I'm sorry Luka." Miku apologised sincerely, approaching the pinkette. "I just... This is all so stressful. I just found out my best friend has loved me since I was four all the while I thought she was completely and utterly straight." Miku sighed. "Now she is sad which in turn is making me sad all I want to do is make her happy again but the only way to do that is going to hurt her even more." Miku shoved her hands in her bangs and pulled them "Instead of dumping all this on me then expecting me to brush it off so easily why don't you make me fall in love with you?" Miku suggested. "Fall properly in love. Not false love or a phase that I will pass in a few months time but proper, true love." She added, taking her hands out and looking up at Luka. "I'm willing to give this a go, as long as it is with you."

* * *

"Are you just going to go?" Lily was sitting in Meiko's bedroom, slowly spinning herself around in the comfortable black swivel chair. Meiko was sitting on her bed, legs crossed.

"I cant, Luka has my car if you didn't forget." Meiko said. "The only car that has enough space to hold groceries since your darling little sister crushed the other four-wheel drive with her steam roller."

"Okay, so we wait for Luka to return? The shops close at around six so we might have enough time." Lily looked at her phone. "We could go ask Miku where she went?" Lily suggested.

"Does she still have the same phone number?" Meiko asked, chucking her pillows around looking for her phone.

"I'm not sure. You try that and I will go ask Miku." Lily got up and left before Meiko could protest. In the amount of time it took Lily to find out Miku wasn't in the house, Meiko had ripped her covers off of her bed and gone through all her clothes chucking them on the floor after she checked the pockets to find her phone. Lily walked into a room that looked like a bomb had hit it.  
"Oh yeah, I found your phone in the kitchen." She said while looking around at the messed up room. Meiko deadpanned Lily and dropped dramatically onto her bare bed a loud 'oof' escaping her as she made impact.  
"I also called Luka's phone and I made a new friend." Lily grinned. "His name is Toko he is from Osaka and apparently was in our grade twelve class, he is training to become a samurai, I told him I have a samurai friend I could hook him up with for some training. He said okay so I am taking Gakupo to Osaka next weekend." Lily truly didn't remember the guy, he was probably one of the quiet ones.

"You're incredible." Meiko shook her head.

"I know." Lily grinned even more. "Here" She chucked Meiko's phone to the brunette it landed with a loud smack on her stomach "So yeah, to answer your previous question. No, Luka does not still have the same number." Lily dropped down next to Meiko.

"Sometimes Luka really is too much trouble." Meiko rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed her phone from beside her.

"Not as much trouble as you. Need I remind you of the great idea you had in grade eleven?" Lily laughed loudly.

"No!" Meiko knew which event Lily was talking about. The three girls had planned a party at Lily's house to welcome in the new year and it was Meiko's genius plan to try and buy alcohol underage. It didn't work. At all.

"Might as well get dressed and wait for them, I have some of your clothes still, I think." Meiko sighed and sat up.

* * *

"Take a left in about a hundred metres. You need to slow down, the turn is sharp and discreet." Miku was playing GPS for Luka.

"Don't girls like it when you drive fast?" Luka had been attempting flirting with Miku ever since the tealette had said Luka should try and make her fall in love. Miku couldn't protest, she liked getting attention from Luka whether they were just chatting away or whether Luka was attempting to flirt with her.

"It scares me." Miku said. "I'm serious, slow down. There is no way this thing will make the turn you will slam right into the trees."

"Obviously you are underestimating my driving ability." Luka said cheekily, she knew she wouldn't crash and even if they did it would be her own side hitting the tree's, Miku would be safe so that had to count for something.

"You wont have any ability if you don't slow down." The turnoff was just ahead. Luka kept her eyes trained on the opening in the forest and blocked out all background noise.

"Hold on!" She said before stomping on the Jeeps brakes and turning the front wheels. Once the vehicle corrected and they were down the dirt road leading to the mansion Miku screamed.

"You are crazy?!"

"Probably" Luka shrugged, a lazy grin forming.

"I thought I was going to die!"

"Calm down please sweetheart. I would never do something like that if I wasn't confident enough in my own skills. Not only am I putting my own life on the line, but yours too and I cant live without you." Luka furrowed her brows. "Luka without Miku isn't Luka at all." She nodded, satisfied. Miku blushed but she could see the truth in it, when she was away from Luka she didn't feel whole, almost like part of her was missing.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"CRV1 you will be the new Vocaloid's mentor." The P.A system buzzed out. Meiko nodded, she was super excited to see the new Vocaloid. She was hoping it would be a little girl who she could just do girly things with, things that she had been deprived of, it being only her and Kaito in the Cryptonloid family. Sure she had Lily in the Internet family who only lived ten minutes away, but Lily demanded something a little different from Meiko than just doing their nails or hair.  
"CV01, you may enter now." The system buzzed again. Meiko stood, saying she was excited was an understatement. The door in front of the two older Vocaloids opened up and soon a childish face with bright teal eyes appeared. A girl of about sixteen stepped through the doorway. She was adorable, dressed in a plain white top and faded pink dyed denim mini-pants. Something about her seemed familiar. Meiko raked her brain trying to figure out where she had seen this girl before.

"Hello. I am Miku, Miku Hatsune." Miku! That was it, this is _the_ Miku. The one Luka would non-stop talk about whenever Meiko, Luka and Lily had sleepovers.

"Meiko" Meiko bowed back. "Welcome to The Crypton Kingdom." She smiled warmly. "This is Kaito" Meiko gestured to the blue haired guy, he stood and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Miku, if you do not mind me calling you so?"

"It is no problem." Miku bowed. She sounded solemn and hadn't smiled once yet. Meiko guessed homesickness. Osaka is a long way away.

"I will show you around." Meiko smiled and gestured for Miku to follow. "You, call Gakupo or something to come and amuse you just no interrupting me. Invite Lily too please." Meiko directed at Kaito. Miku seemed to perk up at the names mentioned. She knew Gakupo was Luka's cousin but the last time she saw him was when she was six and as for Lily, Lily was Luka's other best friend so Miku was happy to hear she would be coming over.

"Yes ma'am" Kaito mock saluted and flopped back down onto the couch, pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Good." Meiko grinned. "The house is pretty big but you get used to it easy." Meiko said cheerily. "Where do you want to start?"

"Could you show me the basics first like my bedroom the kitchen and bathroom?"

"No problem, the dining hall is just through this door and the kitchen joins on to that." Meiko started.

* * *

"That's it." Meiko said. Miku nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, you seem a bit sad." Meiko said starting to walk back to lounge room they started in.

"I'm fine, I just feel slightly empty." Miku said. "I'm not sure why. I apologise for my behaviour usually I am more of a bubbly person."

"You probably miss your family." Meiko suggested. Miku thought about her family and the hole in her stomach didn't deepen, she knew they would deal just fine without her, they had Luka. That name caused some pain. Luka had no one. Everyone around her had left and she got rejected. In Miku's eyes Luka was a much better applicant, her voice sounded better she could dance better than anyone else and she could play various instruments including guitar and drums. She really was the complete package but somehow Miku got chosen over her.

"Yeah." Miku said not wanting to go into detail about how she was having a hard time being separated from her neighbour. The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, Meiko only slightly letting Miku lead, to test her bearings. The lounge room held two not so new faces. Kaito was sitting in the couch opposite Gakupo his eyes focussed intently on the screen. Gakupo was sitting with his back to Miku and Meiko, Lily was sitting in the couch directly facing the flat screen.

"Lily." Meiko got the blondes attention. She slowly lifted her head her eyes glued immediately to Miku's.

"Miku!" Lily burst out, jumping up and running to the tealette. For the first time since she had arrived Miku smiled.

"Lily-nee-san!" Miku wrapped her arms around Lily's waist and squeezed her tightly.

"Where's Luka?" Lily asked. That struck a chord in Miku's heart.

"She didn't get accepted." Miku said, back to her solemn tone.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

When they drove down the last hundred metres of dirt road the white gates opened to welcome them. Meiko and Lily were sitting on the front steps waiting.

"Your in trouble~" Miku sung.

"Meiko doesn't scare me." Luka shrugged and pulled the car up in front of the two.

"Hah." Miku said loudly, "Obviously you haven't met a mad Meiko."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Luka smiled and opened her door.

"Where have you been?!" Meiko didn't even wait for her to exit the car before she started yelling.

"We went for a drive." Luka shrugged. "As promised I didn't crash or even get a scratch on it." Luka dropped down from the car.

"What took you so long!? We were supposed to go grocery shopping an hour ago." Meiko stood in front of Luka, she was shorter but it didn't phase her as she looked up into the pinkette's eyes.

"Mei." Lily said. "It is fine."

"If you don't want me to come along tell me now otherwise I am going to go get dressed." Luka said calmly. Meiko growled but let Miku and Luka pass.

* * *

"How did you not stutter?" Miku asked once they were out of earshot.

"She doesn't scare me." Luka said lazily. "Not much scares me."

"Heights, drowning, frogs, slasher films make you uncomfortable, the dark, guns. The list goes on." Miku counted them off on her fingers.

"They don't count and the dark doesn't scare me, it is what could be in the dark that scares me." Luka jutted her bottom lip out. "People don't scare me." She corrected herself. "Meiko is just putting up a front, see how she calmed down when Lily told her everything was okay? She is just trying to keep up an appearance, I bet she is really sweet." Luka laughed lightly.

"Right... And I don't love leeks." Miku rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure there has been a time when Meiko was sweet to you." Luka knew the brunette was capable of being sweet, she just didn't like to show that side.  
"I don't know." Miku stopped out front of her bedroom door. "There is bound to be but I just cant remember." She shrugged and let herself in. Luka kept going on to her own room, the door was open. There was a note on the bed.

_'CV03, the paint on the walls is still moderately wet it should be dry around five pm. Until then please refrain from touching the walls or accidentally brushing against them. You will find your clothes have been sorted and packed away. Your more personal items such as toiletries are in the bathroom and your electronic devices such as phone and Ipod are packed in the top desk drawer. If you have any problems with the way the room has been made please make notes in your sketch book. Welcome to Crypton Future Media -Naoki Oshiro.'_

"That's so sweet." Luka murmured taking a little look around before closing the door, it was perfect the builders had put everything in down to the ornate carvings on the wall fitted shelves. Luka opened the wardrobe, as promised everything was neatly packed, even her underwear. She blushed as she grabbed a plain cream coloured shirt and faded teal dyed denim mini shorts. Miku had a similar pair except pink. Luka wondered whether Miku still wore hers. She stripped down and put the clothes on then looked in the wall length mirror. She didn't have an image to uphold just yet and even if she did, the outfit was casual but nice enough, add some white socks and flats and then it was complete. Grabbing her phone out of the drawer she headed back out. Everyone else was waiting in the car. Luka climbed into the back.

* * *

"You are kidding right?" Lily exclaimed. "You two, I don't even know." Lily shook her head. Luka looked at the blonde confusedly. Miku was giggling from next to Luka.

"I think nee-san would be referring to what we are wearing." Miku pulled on her faded pink denim mini-shorts. She was also wearing a dark grey shirt and black socks and flats. The outfits matched precisely besides the colour differences.

"Seems our telepathy still works." Luka smiled and tapped her forehead before tapping Miku's.

"You are so odd." Lily scoffed, maybe a little jealous of how cute Luka was being.

"Seatbelt, I'm not moving until you put it on." Meiko said, looking in the rear vision mirror at Luka. Luka rolled her eyes and obliged.

* * *

With minimal recognition and questions asked about who exactly Luka was the girls got through their shopping. Several people commented on how cute Miku and Luka looked together with their matching outfits. Miku blushed most of the time while Luka just smiled, even the public knew they were meant for each other. They were home now and immediately got attacked by two balls of yellow.

"Where have you been?"

"Were hungry."

"Kaito said he would feed us ice-cream then when we tried to eat he stole it from us!"

"Never leave us again Meiko!" Rin and Len took turns in explaining their situation.

"Lucky I got these then." Meiko let them talk themselves out before she spoke.

"What!?" The twins chorused. Meiko produced a white plastic bag from her left hand and handed it to Rin.

"Run along and make sure you leave room for dinner." Meiko warned as the twins scurried out of the room with the bag full of Bananas and Oranges.

"I'm cooking tonight." Lily announced "I'm also staying the night, any complaints? Too bad." She grinned and skipped ahead. Luka and Meiko shook their heads and Miku just grinned as they followed. When Meiko and Lily found Kaito sitting at the bench top an empty tub of ice-cream by his side and a half one between his arms as he played games on a tablet they weren't happy.

"Hi." Kaito said cheerily.

"I heard you starved my cubs." Lily said no emotion in her voice. "It wouldn't kill you to share some ice-cream with them?"

"Would you share your honey?" Kaito locked the tablet and placed it down.

"I often share my honey with Meiko." Lily said matter of factually. Meiko and Luka blushed at the innuendo that they knew Lily was applying. Neither Kaito or Miku picked up on it.

"What do you mean? I have never seen you give her honey." Kaito said bluntly.

"That is because I don't give her honey when you are around." Lily smiled.

"That sounds dirty." Kaito poked his tongue and shoved a spoonful if his beloved ice-cream in his mouth.

"Oh Kaito." Lily shook her head.

"Just go Kai." Meiko said softly. "Were starting dinner now." Meiko took the empty tub of ice-cream off the table. Kaito sighed and grabbed the other one and his tablet before he left. Once he left Miku piped up.

"I have never seen you share honey." Miku furrowed her brows. "I want some honey." She pouted. Luka bit her lip and turned away. Meiko walked over to the bin to put the tub in, trying her hardest to not laugh out loud.

"Well if Luka would let me." Lily said in a suggestive tone unaffected by what Miku had just said.

"Lily." Luka said, laughter getting into her voice, facing away from Miku and Lily. The wall had suddenly became very interesting.

"What's the big deal?" Miku was in full confused mode. "Why are you laughing."  
Miku turned to Luka. Luka grinned and embraced the tealette, smushing Miku's face into her chest and covering her eyes and ears as if to protect them from the world.

"You are too innocent." Luka cooed and laughed softly.

"Luka!" Miku gasped. "I cant breath." Luka released a little but kept her close, chuckling softly. Miku didn't mind. "I don't get it. Am I missing something?" Miku asked.

"Hmm, how do I put this?" Lily pondered out loud, looking at Luka for the approval to explain. Luka gave her a face that said, good luck with that. "Miku, when I say honey I don't mean honey as in the stuff bee's make."

"That doesn't help." Miku said from the confines of Luka's arms.

"Well, when two girls love each other very much they like to show this love by pleasuring each oth..."

"Ah, okay Lily enough!" Meiko smacked her hand over the blondes mouth. "Let's not poison Miku's innocent brain?"

"mmmf" Lily tried to speak under Meiko's hand. "She asked about it." Lily pointed out once Meiko let her speak.

"Still don't get it." Miku said, frustrated.

"Lets let Luka explain when you two have some alone time?" Lily waggled an eyebrow at the pinkette. Miku looked up at Luka who was glaring at Lily a scarlet red blush burning her face away. "Maybe even a demonstration." Lily added.

"Lily!" Luka snapped. Miku still looked confused but she was starting to put the pieces together. Two girls loving each other, the word pleasuring and Luka's immense blush when Lily suggested she taught Miku. Miku blushed and shook her head as she tried not to picture her and Luka in the situation she thought Lily had started explaining. Sex. That was what they were talking about. her mouth formed a little 'O' shape.

"Your cheating on Kaito." Miku blurted out. The three older girls couldn't believe that this small piece of information was all Miku got out of everything that had been said. Technically Meiko was cheating on Lily with Kaito seeing as they were involved with each other before Meiko met the blue-haired man.

"..." Meiko opened her mouth to protest but Miku cut her off.

"Why?" She asked, kindly this time.

"Grown up reasons." Meiko said turning away and unpacking the groceries.

"Which translates to..?" Miku asked, Luka's arms were draped down the front of her body so Miku hugged them closer. Most of the stuff she did with Luka now they had been doing since they were little. "...He isn't having sex with you." Miku squirmed slightly at the use of the word.

"Sometimes you can be so dense and then there are times like now where you pick up on things so easily." Meiko said, grabbing a knife to start chopping vegetables.  
"I can only assume, since Lily just suggested that Luka have sex with me."

"Okay that is enough of this conversation." Luka said in a high pitched voice. "No more listening to Lily for you. She will fill your head with perverted-ness." Luka unconsciously squeezed the tealette tighter.

"So Miku would you have sex with Luka?" Lily asked, leaning casually against the kitchen bench.

"LILY!" Miku and Luka both squeaked.

"No more words from your mouth." Meiko ordered pointing the knife at Lily. "You two should leave."

Luka nodded and let Miku go. Lily gave Luka a look which made her blush.

"I didn't hear a no" Lily called once they were out of the room.

* * *

Dinner went down without any teasing from Lily. Kaito was quiet and Rin and Len ate everything on their plates. Luka couldn't help but think over the day she had just lived. She wondered if Miku would regret her words and if she could actually make her fall in love.

"Movie tonight anyone?" Kaito asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes!" Rin and Len cheered.

"I'm going to bed early tonight." Luka said pushing her chair away from the table.

"Me too." Miku mimicked the move.

"I want to sleep in Luka's bed." Lily stood up.

"You will be sleeping in Rin's bed." Meiko stopped Lily before she could go any further.

"Yes mum." Lily grumbled. Rin opened her mouth to protest but decided against it.

"Goodnight." Luka got out just before yawning

"Night." Everyone responded. Miku and Luka made the trek to their rooms.

"Goodnight Miku. Sweet dreams" Luka yawned and stretched.

"Night Luka." Miku hugged the pinkette while she was vulnerable. "See you in the morning." Miku let go and headed into her room. Luka did the same and settled down finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Too soon? Too soon! Ahhh. It is only day two and all I want is them in each others pants. Ahhh! I'm so frustrated with myself right now. Also if you thought Meiko wasn't going to cheat on Kaito with Lily you are sadly mistaken. Meiko x Lily is my next OTP after Negitoro and they will be mentioned a lot. On another note. Tsun Rin is a new development. Usually I hate writing tsunderes but Rin x Lily has grown on me and I want Rin to have an admiration crush on Lily. There wasn't really any plot development in this chapter... At all... just fluffiness and some POV changes. On that note I write in third person but from a particular persons third person view. Okay that made no sense so anyways you will notice I write in third person but based around Luka. If Luka leaves a room we are most likely going to follow her. Yeah? Ps. Luka's fears are my fears. Yes I am petrified of frogs more than I am heights. Ps.s I am scared of the idea of a gun being pointed at me not holding or operating one. In relation to the last chapter.. Have any of you ever heard Len's banana song? it is adorable. This is getting long too ahh! If you actually read this far you are amazing. Also if you remember leave your favourite Vocaloid song in your review. I need more music to listen to while I write. Mine right now is Karakuri Pierrot by Miku Hatsune. Okay I'm out. Bye!**


End file.
